Polymeric electroluminescence materials are widely studied because of their advantage that they are made into films by applying or printing their solutions. For example, polymers comprising an aromatic unit having a diarylamino group and a unit having a structure such as fluorene, dibenzofuran, and dibenzothiophene are reported (Patent Documents 1 and 2). However, a light emission device employing the above polymers is not necessarily sufficient in the device characteristics such as lifetime (half lifetime) and emission efficiency.    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-162009A    Patent Document 2: WO 2005/049546